1. Field of the Invention
Implementations relate generally to web based information submission and, more particularly, to periodic saving of user submitted information.
2. Description of Related Art
Web based document submission and interactive applications are increasing used in modern business and personal endeavors. In such applications, users typically use local tools such as web browser applications to interact with remote resources, such as web servers, email servers, etc. In typical web-based information entry systems, users prepare information for submission prior to actual transmission of information between a user's client device and a receiving server device. Unfortunately, many existing Internet-based information entry systems fail to adequately safeguard against data loss caused by a myriad of factors, such as power loss, system failure, application failure, user error, etc. This problem is compounded because the number and types of web-based interactive applications and the number of new users inexperienced at using such applications are growing rapidly.